Replace
by Summerain12567
Summary: Fairy tail has been ignoring Lucy for a year now, and she gets kicked out of team Natsu. When she leaves to train , she becomes unexpectly powerful. What will she do with her power? Will she finally get a guy that isn't dense and has no feelings?
1. Ignored

**Hi everyone! So this is my first fan fiction , and I hope you like it ! If you do , please review and share with other!**

lucy's POV (after waking up )

i headed to the guild , and when I walked in, it was no surprise to me that , again, team Natsu was gathered around lisanna. Why should I be surprised ? It has Been a year now , since lisanna came back , the first few weeks were ok, but ...it's been a year!

Now , the only people that talks to me are juvia, gajeel,Wendy, Carla , and master. Not even levy. I walked up to mirajane , and politely asked " hey, Mira? Can you get me a honey tea? The usual?"

But what came next wasn't her usual cheerful " sure!" .

"You're always asking Mira this , Mira that! Why don't you do it yourself?!"Snapped Mira .

Immediately , she cover her mouth , a look as surprised as I was with that comment was written all over her face. She said sorry , and I told her it's okay.

As I was waiting for the tea, I stared at team natsu's direction , and almost the whole guild was surrounded around her , listening to her stories , and Lisanna was whispering to team Natsu about something. Everyone nodded , and suddenly , Natsu , gray, Erza , and lisanna walked over to me.

my mind flooded with happy thoughts about finally getting my closest friends back .

They all sat in the chairs near me, and Natsu said," Lucy, you are weak! I always have to save you! We are kicking you off for lisanna!".

As if I wasn't hurt , gray and Erza said in unison , " Lucy, now that you don't have to be with us, you can get stronger! And we get lisanna!" They said, as if they were not the one who spent a whole year listening to lisanna's story, while others , including me , had to do EVERY SINGLE JOB! but I just shrugged it off, and put on a fake smile , managing to say," ok, I respect your decision , goodbye !"

Lisanna's POV(bet ya didn't expect that did ya?!)

I was happy they kicked off Lucy , now Natsu is all mine! Seeing that they took care of things , I went back to telling everyone how I took care of moving a 123456 pound block 2000 time to build a house! They adore me! Everything is going how I like!

Lucy POV

hearing the words come from my friends, or should I say ex-friends, I ran up to master's office , knocking at his door.

master's POV

i heard knocking at my door, at this was pretty rare , besides Mirajane coming in. I said," come in , my children " . And The door opened to reveal Lucy , crying there.

I motioned for her to come in and sit down . She told me she wanted to quit . I was quit suprised , but before I could say a word , she told me the reason, and it started a year back.

Normal POV

It was a year back , after lisanna came back. Everyone stopped taking jobs. Even team Natsu. They were too busy listening to lisanna's stories. Lucy, Wendy , gajeel,and juvia had to take on all of the jobs they were sent. For a year. They had all became strong. And even so , when they did not listen to stories, they ignored Lucy . Treating her like a replacement. For lisanna. And now they kick her off.

Master POV

I understood Lucy's case now, and I didn't bother to stop her. But I was going to get it with team Natsu . I was most disappointed in the least.

So I said , " I understand Lucy , and it breaks my heart to see what you have been thought. Now Lucy , for all members who are leaving, rule one: you must never reveal sensitive information to others for as long as you leave. *sniff sniff* rule two: you must never contact former clients for your personal gain *small cry* rule Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignficant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you ."

 **Ok! First chapter done! Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger, or not really, oh well. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yolo!**


	2. The mess that came

**hi! so this is a new chapter. I have nothing to say , so bye! Oh , and if there's grammar mistakes, it's because I'm typing this on my iPad ...so...yeah. A little note: this chapter is mainly about what happen after Lucy left...next chapter will be her adventure ;D**

Lucy POV

"Thank you. Master. ", I said , as tears came raining down my face. With the flick of the wrist, my time as a fairy tail member was over. My fairy tail logo fade into the air. I thanked master again for the happy memories that I had in fairy tail, and said my goodbyes.

I walked home, and started pulling out my pen and stacks of papers, I wrote a letter to to the landlady, one to Wendy and Carla , one to juvia , and one for gajeel.

normal POV

meanwhile, at fairy tail..."SLIENCE!" , came a loud voice. Everyone in the guild immeaitely look towards master, " today I have lost Lucy , one of my dear childen," , then Natsu started yelling out " we don't need that weakling! She's the weakest one !". Then came many other voices that agreed with Natsu " She's useless!" " All she does is hide behind her sprits!" And just like that , everyone started throwing things at where Lucy likes to sit. It make them feel better, in a strange way.

"SHUT UP YOU PEOPLE! " yelled master , " Team Natsu , I am very disappointed in you, as a result , gray and Natsu will not have the chance to participate in the S-class exam. EVER.". This news came as a shock to everyone. Team Natsu was getting ready to protest , but Erza pulled them out of the guild before they could say a word.

Erza POV

" Natsu, gray, did you realize what you have done?" , I said , sounding very angry. " nnnnnoooo?" Natsu and gray said, tightly hugging each other, in case Erza have heard about the fight that they had yesterday.

"You have ruined my strawberry cake! When you were throwing that table!" Almost immediately , I requiped into the heavens wheel armor , " Oh yeah,and you made a fool of yourselfs." And with that , I changed back into my regular armor.

Normal POV

As the flame brain and ice princess begin to soak in what Erza had said, they thought that as if not getting to become a S-class

Mage was bad enough, what would they do when they walk back to the guild? Erza, taking the role on as the big sister, dragged them into the guild , and request a meeting with the master.

Of course, knowing the mess the dragged themselves in, mira , made sure that the meeting was...right away.

*the meeting*

"Hello...what may I do for you today?" Said master, answering to the trio. " master, theses two would like to know what can they do to...get back their chance to be in to the S-class Mage trial?" Said Erza . " Well if they are really that desperate , then...there is something for them."whenever makarov said that , he was indeed smiling a bit .

Or was it a smirk?

 **so...how was that for a chapter? Sorry if it was a bit short. And I will try harder to fix my spelling, better grammar, and such ...but I can't promise ya. Ok well...BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. My journey ( part one )

**new chapter , nothing to say .**

Lucy POV

I wrote my letters for the ones that are still my friend in the guild , packed my clothes and all the other important stuff ,and I'm now sitting on the bed, sinces I have nothing to do. I'm still suprised that I haven't burst into tears ...I'm not who I am any more , I can't be , at least! I have to change ! For the better...right? Oh whatever! I'm too tired to think about this, or I'll probably cry and cry till my eyes dry up .

Oh...wait...where'll I go to train? With that thought in mind now, I started flipping through the recommend training areas on sorcerer weekly . After a half an hour, me and the spirits decided on the star springs valleys in toro. I've heard that a lot of S-class mages train there often , and many mages have tried to get the sacred power that belongs to the valley, oh. A girl can dream , huh? That sounded like a perfect place , and now , I think for the first time , I can get a good night sleep without worrying or some guy in my bed.

Next morning

chirping. The birds are chirping , well...I guess I should get up, and go take a shower , brush my teeth , get ready , all that. Why am I even explaining this?

After (sorry , I'm being lazy)

WoW! That did wonders! Now I'm all awake and ready , I took my suitcase , made sure my keys and whip are out , looked once more at my apartment , and headed for the train station. I might as well make this fun while I'm at it, after all , why else would I have a vacation savings account , started one year ago? Ughhhhhh, stop Lucy!

While my mind was going crazy, I got to the train station unusually fast. But looking at the train menu , and the saving money , I bought a ticket on the best in fiore , the excell express, something that almost never stopped in regular towns , like magnolia. It was better than the ratings. So it was 6 stars, which...HoW?

I waited about an hour and a half before I even saw the train and from the guy putting up your luggage to the one leading you to your room , It was amazing , and I thought I saw Jenny from blue Pegasus sneak a giant jumbo cake to her room. I hope she doesn't get fat.

Some Other place somewhere(you'll know in the next chapter )

" I see she is coming," said a mysterious voice.

"Soon...soon she will be prepared.

 **sooooooooooooooooo how was it? Part 2 will be up soon! Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. My journey ( part 2 )

**This is** **part two! Sorry I hadn't update , I was off on a vacation.**

Lucy POV

everything felt a bit dizzy when I woke up , and my surrounding was shifting a bit. And I noticed I wasn't inside my apartment! Then...after a few minutes , everything came back to me! I actally left! As excited as I was for no apparent reason, my stomach was growling for food.

And that was when I noticed the golden cart on the corner of the room, it had a yogurt parfait and a glass of juice label magic enhancement juice.

i finished that as gracefully as possible, and that's when I heard some sounds in the lobby. I decided to check it out since everyone was already there.

As I got there, I heard a lot of " WOOHOO" and some other sayings that I've never heard before, I obviously had no idea what was going on , so I asked a guy that I noticed had a moon ring and carried a mysterious aura with him, he answed " This is the one millionth train , and as a celebration , everyone on it is getting a special gift."

As I heard that news, I couldn't help but let out a little happy sound! The trip was getting better and better!

I went back to my room and stayed there until the magic larcima in the wall announced that we have arrived at the valley, as The luggage guy grabbed my suitcase and walked me out while handing me a box the size of a regular picture frame, I held it in my hands. I planned on opening it later.

as I walked out of the train, seeing the lush green valley and the blue sky was a sight that you could never forget.

but now I wonder, why is everyone else here? This was a magic training area, but I guess they were here for something else. Seeing that it was still pretty early, I dropped by the hotel , got myself a room, dropped off my stuff , and went out to explore.

on my way out , I saw Jenny again, and decided to talk to her. " Hi!" , I said . " Hello!" She replied , " what are you doing here? Is it Lucy?" . " Yeah, " I answered " I'm here to train, seeing that I'm not part of fairy tail anymore..." I said, muttering the last part so quietly, you couldn't hear it. " Well, that's cool. I'm here for the magic sky fashion show! It's on this weekend!"

Then, Right that moment , I had a great idea! I could ask Jenny to teach me transformation magic ! It would be useful. So that was exactly what I asked her. " well, it might not be exactly free...unless you'll pay." Again, it's a good thing I have a savings account.

"okay, sure."

So for the rest of that day , she tought me transformation magic, it was pretty easy once you have a clear image in your mind.

By the end of that week, I got the hang of tranformation magic and was able to use it pretty well.

the next day...

i woke up in my suite, and notice that my hair was blonde again , I said to myself , " I should change up my look." So, I did that, and gave myself teal eyes and green hair, I use a spell that made it last for a long time and instead of using up your magic energy, you take a amount out to use it, and it doesn't take yours. ( if you want to know what it looks like, just search up monster strike no.623, I've been obsessed with that game , it's just the face , not the outfit)

I showered and did all that and was about to head out when I noticed that I haven't open the gift I receive. Tearing opening the wrapping ever so gently , it reveal a a necklace with with the sun ,star and moon Jewel.

No Way...No Way...No way! This was the necklace that gave you entrance to the secret cave in toro! No one really know where it was, since the necklace was SUPPOSED to be long lost. And with all this info running though my head...I couldn't really know what to do.

but I had put on the necklace , grabbed my keys and whip, and took what looked like a stroll to other people, but I new better...

In the secret cave of toro...

"have you given her the necklace ?" Asked Zirena, who was just a wandering soul. She had on a star ring , and was the one and only leader. that question was answered with a reply right away, "Yes..madam."from the one with the mysterious aura and moon ring, he was the holder of the moon power, having the moon ring to represent. "You both! Guess what I just found out! She learned transformation magic !" Came from a woman with a sun ring , she was the rowdy one out of trio, liking to yell and have fun.

 **Was this chapter good? Please tell me if you would like to know more about the trio, as two of them don't even have names...heh heh. The next chapter will be...you'll have to see !**


	5. Things at Fairy Tail (SHORT)

**yes, this will be a short chapter, because I'm assuming that you guys would want to know, ok , I won't bother you! Read on!**

No one POV

It was a dark stormy day, the sky was growling, probably because Wendy had just found out about Lucy . And so had juvia , and gajeel and well ...some exceed.

however...everyone else was happy and cheerful. And lisanna...well...as if she wasn't the most likeable one already, she made up fake rumours that Lucy had burned down her house , harmed her, and just about everyone who ignored Lucy belived...deeply.

However , they would noticed that the whole guild had a sad vibe , and it never left.

Of course, the guild's rep wasn't helping with everyone just listening to stories. With only a few at work, and doing hard jobs...you can say that even Wendy was stronger then lisanna , Mabye even gray!

And once again , fairy tail's becoming the worst guild in fiore. And all that happen in a week.

And I think you might be happy to know that Wendy left fairy tail, and joined Lamia Scale. Juvia and gajeel left as well, and to this day , people are still wondering how they manage to join sabertooth.

As for the master of fairy Tail, he was crying an ocean in his office, and he was seroiusly considering getting rid of the whole guild to have new WORKING members.

As as for the letters , no one found them...or did someone?

 **Soooooooo, how was it? Sorry it was short...**


	6. Toro Mages

**back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Lucy POV

the necklace felt warm as I came near the cave of toro, this was one of many . Being the smallest, no one visited it. Perhaps this was the necklace way of telling me to enter. However, there were no entrance. And even Leo couldn't make a small crack in the walls of it. Then magically...I just walked thought.

I stepped inside and saw the man from the train, and two other woman. "At last...you are here." Said the woman with green hair,who introduced herself as Zirena.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

" You , child, are the only caster in the world who can use the power that is greater than the One Magic, Ginga No Seigyo."

" But how can such powerful magic want me to be it's caster?"

" You will be trained, and if you accept, we will gladly help. We have been waiting for you for a century now." The power, bigger that the one magic, this is a chance of a lifetime!

" I accept to be the caster of Ginga No Seigyo."

after that , Zirena placed a anti-aging spell on me that last for 7 years, she told me that training will take a long time. Then, Zera, the one who controls the power of the sun, introduced herself, she was oddly like someone I knew...Who? Afterward, Tyrone, power of the moon, talked to me. The were all very friendly if you knew them, and the treated me like family! However, they had to put a spell on the rest of the world that Lucy Heartfilla died because of fairy tail members.

time-skip ( 7 years later, btw, at that time, tenrou island took place)

I focuses my energy, and and used my hand to make a circle , almost immeaitely , a blast of energy came out from there. It destroyed a part of the cave and made a opening.

Everyone crowded around me, " Goodbye Lucy . " " But...but..." I was speechless, this was the end? But before I could say goodbye they had all disappear , however they did leave a letter.

 _ **The letter**_

 _ **lucy,**_

 _ **we are very sorry we had to leave you, but you have complete your training, please know that we love you dearly. Now, we have a few things that you need to do. You need to change your name, in this world , Lucy Heartfilla is dead. We have made it, you will be Assena Liris. You will be known as the merciless Mage . And as a gift, before we left, we placed a spell on you that let you keep your appearance for a have included a few million Jewel to get you started**_ **on** _ **your new life. How ever , we have one task that we must ask you to do, please - -, and with that , we hope you have a great new life.**_

 _ **Zirena, Zera, Tyrone.**_

They wanted me to leave? And to...to...! Well , I guess I better get out of this place. As I stepped out, I realized I have seen colours for a a long time! I mean sure I have green hair, but it's nothing like seeing the world. As Zirena ,Zera , and Tyrone wanted, I flee away from the island of toro.

Fairy tail( No one's POV)

They returned. Most of fairy tail came back, looking like they did 7 years ago . Like Natsu , and Gray. WAIT...why were they in the S-class trial?! Well, after 1 month of tourture getting lisanna's lazy butt to get a job, and also everyone else, they got a chance . But lisanna's job ...she got beat to pulp, and Romeo had to finish the job. That snapped the gulls back to places, but not like they were before. They still belive that Lucy did terrible things to lisanna. But lisanna always got her ways, always...

( What happen to Wendy and Carla)

No One POV

They got cursed to not age for 7 years. Wendy was looking forward to growing up. But now she was glad. Lamia scale got a new member , and like Wendy , she used sky magic . They hit it off and become the sky sisters. She was alway like herself thought. But Lucy was always in her thought.

( what happen to Juvia, gajeel, and Prather lily)

No one POV

On a mission, they got cursed not age for seven years. However, the guild life at sabertooth was skyrocketing for them. They had been one of the most powerful Mage , incredibly. They helped sabertooth become the top guild, and are living happily. They has shed the past of Gray and Levy.

 **This is the end of the chapter, sorry it took so long. I'm putting up a poll for Mabye future romance, so you should check it out! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	7. New Start

**Yay! A new chapter! Sorry for being so slow but I don't really have a uploading schedule...so yeah. Oh and if you are wondering about Lucy's key's , she used them when she does training with Zirena , since you know...stars and zodiacs . Plus I have been binge watching anime...**

Lucy POV

I flew from Toro all they way to a part of fiore I didn't recognized. ( Since the star moon and sun are basically the sky-ish without wind, together they gave Lucy the power of wind. Sorry if that was confusing ) I landed in a forest and walked out. I noticed people staring at me. Ahh, so in this town , everyone knew everyone.

I walked arounded the town known as Landcaster. At last I noticed a clothing store. Sure I could change clothes for free with my power, but I love shopping. A girls Gotta be a girl, right?

I walked in and was greet immeaitely. I walked around the store when I suddenly realized...I have been wearing the same outfit for 7 years! Now actually looking around instead of strolling, I found tons of outfit and bought the ones I like. I ended with a cute white lace sundress and a pair of wedges.

Now finished with clothing, I spent about 2-3 hours looking for a apartment , of course I couldn't decide whether to stay of leave at first , but this was a nice town , and I heard they had a guild. Mabye I could join...and take revenge on them...

But after the search , I found a house with 2 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms , 1 kitchens , and 4 empty rooms. I brought it. Yep! No rent!

" Gate of the maiden , I open thee! Virgo! "

" Yes, princess? Would you wish to punished me? "

" No! Just bring me some furniture . "

" Yes, princess. "

About a few minutes later...

" Here you go. Would you like to punished me?"

" No. Thanks , Virgo . Can you call Loke here? "

" Yes. "

And Virgo went back to the sprits realm. A few seconds later...Loke replaced Virgo.

" Hello, Lucy. Or should I say Assena? We've heard. "

" Hey Loke. Can you move all these? And Assena is fine. "

after Loke was finished, I thanked him. And I was suprised at how good Loke's sense of decorating was, but I would never say it out loud. I decided to called it a night and went to sleep. Green hair and all. But after touching the bed, I realized I should change. So I change into a t-shirt and some comfortable pants and died. Not literally.

The next day...

I woke up at 9:41 AM. When I rolled out of bed and got in the shower, I noticed something. I stilled had my necklace all this time. And there wasn't even a scratch on it. But that ran to the back of my mind once I had something else to focus on. The guild in this town. It was called Sabertooth. I decided I will check it out so I finished up my bath and changed . This time it was a Black romper with some white flats. Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Surprisingly , the guild was very close to my house. I walked there and enter.

Sting POV

I heard the door open. It revealed a girl. A pretty one. Whatever. She walked towards me.

" Hi. Where can I find the gulid master ? "

Another one that wants to join. She did have a strong aura though.

" You're looking at him! The great sting!"

" You?! No way!"

" You better belived if you want to join."

" Fine, fine. "

" so you want to join? Follow me."

Then I lead her to my office .

"What's your name ? "

" Assena Liris. "

" So...what's your magic ? "

" Ginga No Seigyo "

What? This girl has the S-class magic power ? No way!

" I don't believe you. "

" Fine. Want me to show you? "

" Yeah , sure . "

She then lead me outside to a forest.

" Which one? Sun, moon , or stars? "

" Sun...I guess. "

Assena moved the palms of her hand to touch the other . " Blast Flamer ." She whispered. I wonder why.

then...suddenly , an laser of of fire came out of nowhere, and knock down all of the trees where it hit. It made a line in the forest that had no trees.

" Wow." I couldn't help but let out.

" You believe now?"

" sure..you can join. "

No one POV

He brought Assena/ Lucy back to the gulid. They went back to Sting's office once more.

" Where do you want it ? And what color ? "

" On my right shoulder , light blue. "

when that was done , sting brought out a pile of paper and told her to fill it out.

" All of it?!"

" I had to fill it out! Don't complain. "

So she filled it .

Then sting brought her out to introduce her to the rest of the member.

" Everyone! This is Assena Liris. She's a new member . Her magic is Ginya No Seigyo. "

Then came the introduction to everyone. Overall, everyone liked her. Well, except for a member named mineva. But then again , she didn't liked anyone.

 **Welcome to the end! So what did you think? And you all are probably so confused so I'll explain. So after the GMG arc , sting became the master of sabertooth in the anime . In this story , sometime before Lucy / Assena joined , sting became master . And I'm keeping mineva because I can. If you have anymore questions...leave em in the review . Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	8. Sabertooth

**Hiiiiiiiii**! **A new chapter arriving! Sorry if the chapters before were a bit rushed. I thought of those as kinda a prologue . But like the title, hanging at the guild will be what this chapter's about. ( Oh, and from now on, I'm mostly going to called Lucy by her other name. Just telling you , in case you forgot. ) And also, to Guest who reviewed, Sorry...That was a typo . Oh, also , I forgot to add this in so I'll go back and do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does. And sorry of the characters are OOC (Out Of Character )**

Patherlily POV

Right now, me , gajeel and juvia are returning from a job. We killed some monsters that were living in the forest. Suddenly, the Communication crystal in juvia's bag rung.

" It is from Master. Juvia shall answer the call,"

So juvia answered the call.

" Hi." Sting said.

" Why did you call us ?" Gajeel huffed, a bit annoyed for some reason.

" Well I'm just calling to tell you that a new member have joined , and I want you or juvia to fight her."

" I'll do it. " said gajeel , slightly grinning that he has a fight in the near future.

" Ok , then. Bye."

And then we arrived at a train stop and took the train back to Landcaster.

No One POV

suddenly, the door busted open. It revealed gajeel and juvia. They walked over to sting.

" Who's the new kid? " gajeel said, while looking around.

"Hello! Are you guys gajeel and Juvia? I've heard of you. And also patherlily." Said Assena, interrupting the conversation.

" Great! Can I fight her now?"

" Sure, "

So sting and the rest of the guild lead them to a empty field at the back of the guild.

Everyone placed their bets on gajeel, except for sting. Then again, he was the only one that have seen her power.

" 3, 2,1, GO!" Yelled sting.

" Iron Dragon ROAR!"

And the tornado came out of his mouth.

Gajeel expect Assena to pass out immeaitely , she got hit but came back with a stronger attack.

" Sun's Shadow!"

Suddenly, some chunk of the sun fell out of the sun and burned gajeel.

" Iron Dragon SWORD!"

gajeel jabbed bed it at the girl, but instead Assena Dodged it.

suddenly Assena stared up at the sky, and saw that the moon was out.

" Reflected Power!"

And a beam of light hit gajeel.

They went back and forth until gajeel got beat, then he blanked out.. Right after that Assena collapsed .

everyone was suprised. No one ever lasted that long against gajeel.

And sting happily collected his money.

They were both brought inside and their wounds were treated . After half an hour they both woke up. Everyone was staring.

Juvia was the first to speak up.

" Congratlation Assena. Juvia is amazed at your power."

Then everyone Congratlation Assena. Suddenly, gajeel pulled Assena aside.

" That was some pretty powerful attacks. " said gajeel .

" Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself."

then the crowd pulled Assena aside. Gajeel grinned .

Suddenly, Sting shouted.

" After today , I have made my decision for who I want to be on the team for the Grand Magic Games. Me, Rouge( let's just say he's traveling) , Juvia, Gajeel, Mineva, and Assena."

Minerva stared at Assena. For only being in the guild for half a day , she earned a spot that took her a month. There was something wrong.

" When Rouge, Froshe, and lector returns, the chosen 6 will be training for 5 months as usual . "

Then everything went went back to normal. Everyone either sipped their tea, or grabbed a job. Sting told Assena that she has to do a job. So she chose one that invloved getting rid of extremely poisonous snakes around a castle. The reward was 200,000 jewels.

" I'm heading out." Lucy said to sting.

" Wait! I have to come. To watch how you do on a job." Sting said, while catching up to Assena , who was as already half was out the door.

" Kay." She replied.

they walked to a train stop.

" Are you sure you want to ride a train?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" Aren't you a dragon Slayer?"

" I'll be fine."

his statement was taken back a second later when the train started moving .

he vomited outside and became very weak. He laid his head on Assena's shoulder.

" You aren't feeling so strong now? Are ya?" Said Assena.

knowing that he wasn't able to reply , they rode the train in silent.

But somewhere else, Minerva was watching them through a crystal. And she was going to kill the girl. Because deep down I'm her heart, she had a crush on sting .

 **Soooooo, How was it? Yes, some of the characters are very OOC, like Minerva. Sorry, that must have been cringey, Please leave what you think In the reviews, and if you have any questions, feel free to PM me , and I answer you . Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	9. IMPORTANT ! Must read!

**ok, so first of all, it's till writing this story I'm not dead. Secondly, I'm leaving for a vacation tomorrow, it'll be for a week,and will upload the new chapter ASAP when u get back . And also , I wanna say a thank you to those who support this story and read and leave reviews, thank you, it means a lot.**


	10. Working the work

**Hi guys!** **A** **new chapter. This is basically the job.**

 **And to guest:Will do! Thank you!**

 **And to Flamexofxchaos: Thank you so much for the reviews! It's really appreciated!**

 **Ok, I'll move on to the real thing.**

No One POV

A shadow drifted thought the guild hall. Suddenly, rogue, lector, and a Frosch appeared.

" Where is Sting?" He asked to no one in particular .

" He's with a new girl on a mission," answered Minerva.

" Is he testing her skills?" Rouge asked.

" Apperantly."

Minerva POV

That little girl. But what if it really was a job? She hasn't been making any romantic moves. Mabye I should just let it go. She's just a little girl. Plus, I could always make things way more...you don't need to know.

Assena/ Lucy POV

We just got off the train. The blond had a bad case of motion sickness. However, he recovered quick. Now walking in the town of Jewelio, we head towards a small noodle shop.

" The paper says we are supposed to meet them here." I said.

" Ok. Hey, Where did you come from ?"

Oh no, Digging up that isn't something I ever wanted to do. I'll just lie.

" Well, I was born in Crocus, then I travel around for a while. "

We entered the shop after our small talk. We sat down near a lady with a brown hat.

" Hi, were you the one who requested this job?" Sting asked .

" Yes , see that big castle over there? See those black vines? They are the snakes . I would like you to kill them." Replied the lady.

We said goodbye then headed towards the castle.

As we neared the castle, sting stopped suddenly.

" Don't move Assena," he whispered.

" Why?" I whispered back to match his tone.

some wizard is around here, does you magic dectect people?" He said, also quieter that a whisper.

" Yeah, " , then I Actived Psychic Vision. I dectect the area. I saw a Mage as a snake inside one of the many black vines .

" Over there , that snake is a Mage that uses tranformation magic." I told him.

" Great, you can take care of the person, and I'll take care of the snakes."

"seriously? He is that scared? " I accidentally said out loud.

" What? How did you find..err...nevermind,"

" Well, um the spell lets me read minds too..., " I said with a nervous tone before turning it off .

" You better turn it off, and take care of that snake!" He shouted before killing off about 4 snakes with a little, or a lot of screaming. I headed for the Mage inside of the mess, he started moving around, but I chased him. One I finally got ahead of him, I use my power.

" Sun's glory." I whispered as quietly as possible.

suddenly, six burning rays pointed at the snake Mage, and his snake self crumbled and reveal a man with black hair. All of the other snakes disappeared a sting tied him up.

" Why'd you do it?" Sting asked.

" Well, I needed some money, please don't hurt me!" He said, obviously scared by the death stare I was giving, then again, I was about to Lucy kick him, NO, I mean Assena kick Him.

After that conversation was over , we dragged him to the police, met the woman, collected the money, and finished up the work.

no one POV

" Well it's getting dark, should we head back?" Said Assena, Loki g up into the dark sky.

" Well, it's no use heading back now, we could just catch a train in the morning." Sting said.

So they started looking for a hotel. Along the way they passed a book store.

" Hey, sting? Can we check this out?" Said Assena , with excitement in her tone.

" Sure, whatever. And it's Master, got it?"

But she had already entered the book store.

she looked around the store. A little book call "Novel" caught her eye, but what was even more surprising was the author.

Assena/Lucy POV

No...this can't be...how...lisanna...

I pulled out my pair of gale-force reading glasses and started reading this book that " Lisanna Strauss wrote". No way, I , I , lisanna you better watch your back now...cause ...I'm stronger that you'll ever be. Just as sting entered the store, I walked out.

" What are you doing?" He asked.

" There wasn't any good book in there." I said.

then, we w Walked off to find a hotel.

No one POV ( fairy tail)

" HEYYYY WE'RE BACKKKKKKK!" Natsu said while kicking open the door.

" Hey? Why's the guild so small?" Asked happy.

"well, we ran out of money so we took over this little place," Macao said, kinda grinning.

After everyone hugged,master ran up to his office, and screamed at the bill.

everyone was bruised or hurt in some way, except lisanna. She returned without a flaw.

lisanna POV

i have return! I bet everyone missed me!

I wonder how the novel was going though...

 _Flashback_

 _I heard Lucy had left. I decided to check out her house. I made sure no one was following me. When I got there, I told the landlady I was her friend, she belived me and I walked in._

 _i looked around and the first thing I noticed was a book on the table. It had a tag saying, " Levy, I know you don't want to be my friend anymore, but if you still want to read my novel, here you go. Your ex-friend, Lucy Heartfilla."_

 _i saw that the place was a mess. She must have left in a hurry. Whatever. I saw that next to the desk, she left some letters._

 _I opened all of them and read it. It was all sad sap for Wendy, Carla( I'm not doing Charles), juvia, jajeel, and panther lily._

 _I told the lady I will be giving the letters to her friend and with that I left. I ripped the tag off as soon as I got to my house. I entered my room,and put down the book. I took the letters outside and burned it. No one needs her and her sap. ( please note I love lisanna, but this is needed for this story. Also I do not whatsoever ship NaLi, only NaLu and Stilu for me)_

 _I went back inside and took the rest of the day to read her little book. It wasn't that bad. I decided to go to a publishing company and told them to published it, it was a good thing there wasn't Lucy Heartfilla anywhere. They loved my work and published it. Great, got rid of one thing._

 _Torrmorrow, new has got to us that Lucy Heartfilla died. Wendy, Carla,Panther lily,gajeel,and juvia left the guild. Instead of juvia crying a river, master did. Seriously, jeez, if you cry yourself a river, build a bridge and get over it!_

 _Flashback ends_

 **So...How was it?What did you think ? I hope you liked it! Were you expecting anything that happen? I'm now back from my vacation, and sorry for the wait. And to those of you that are wondering, no, I do not have a certain length for most my chapters. Bye! I'm off to work on the next chapter!**


	11. Bout Haters

**So, earlier, I was checking my story, and saw more reviews. I was happy, and then I read them. 2 were my first actal hate comment that was, well, contained language. So I decided to reply to them, publicly. Now,I'm not sure what was the props way to respond, so I'm going with my flow.**

 **To OppsitesExist: Well, sorry, if it was not what you expected, but I try to make my story different, even if it doesn't really stand out compared to the others. Sorry, for my mistakes, but I'm a newbie here. Not everyone's first piece can be wonderful now,can it? ;)**

 **And this his is to no one in particular, but , sorry about the latest chapter, I know it doesn't make my story different really, like what I just said, but it was needed for my idea. Sorry.**

 **Sorry if I'm rude in this next one, but it needs to be done.**

 **To Doom Marine 54: just read this next thing.**

 **"When people hurt, they learn to hate...when people hurt others, they become hated and racked with gulit. But knowing that pain allows people to grow. How you grow is up to you." -Jiraiya.**

 **Idk why but I just found that kinda fitting. Now, I read his/her's "amazing fairy tail fanfic" and read the reviews, and you know what? I'm not going to let his one little comment bother me. Even if this is that story in that little hole. The thing I wanna know is, how many writers has he mad them think : "I'm terrible...why am I even writing?" , how many has he made them discontinued a amazing story? That's what I want to know. And I am in no way trying to copy YagamiNguyen. So, if you made it here, please don't hate me! I just wanna say something to Doom and give my response. Bye! And if you still like me or my story, yes I'm still writing it. Ok, Byeeeeeeee!(actually)**


	12. Update

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, I'm having a writer blocks, but half of the next chapter is done! And this month was a little busy, between getting ready for school, my best friends moving to the other side of the world, and camp, I didn't have much time left. Sorry for the wait, but i thought you would like to know I'm still alive!**


	13. The after day

**Hi guys! So I am now deciding on the ships. However, the poll result came up 50/50 , so put in the review who you ship, or would you like any other ships. Oh,and I just realized something! My events are all out of place. Sorry, I didn't really meant for that to happen. Hehe. Ok, bye.**

 **To** Kyouya-Sata: **hehe. I have this weird twisted plot...Sting is about the age of all the other guys,so I just kinda flicked that rule away, since I wanted him to be in the GMG. Sorry...**

No one POV

They are walking towards a inn that had a room. Lucy and sting had just found out that because of the clearing of the snakes, the kings and queens of Jewelio decided to have a festival, so most hotels are filled up. They found their room. However there was only one bed.

" I call dibs on sleeping on the bed!" Assena called out as soon as she saw the room.

" That's not fair! I'm your master!" Said Sting, slightly annoyed at how Assena took it.

" Fine. I'll sleep on the floor, you're giving some pillows thought!" Assena huffed.

" You could do that, unless you would like to sleep with me," said sting, having a smirk on his face.

" With you? 2. No way . Bye. " and with that, Assena took some pillows and blankets, and made a little bed.

But when Sting decided to sleep, he realized that Assena took all the pillows, so he did the best he do with the thin blanket he had.

But it was super uncomfortable, so he called room service and got pillows.

The next day...

Assena woke up, and went to the bathroom to wash her face, take a shower, all that. But as the shower was super loud, sting woke up. He waited, it was then that he realized Assena toke super long showers.

Lucy/Assena POV

' _I'm having second thoughts about what Zirena told me, mabye they've changed. But that doesn't sound possible. I'll ask someone about fairy tail later-' BANG-BANG_

"Finish up your Shower!" Sting shouted.

" Sorry for taking so long!" I shouted back.

turning off the shower, I use my transformation magic to change into a graphic tee and shorts with sandals. I'm going for a boho look today.

I opened the door with sting slamming onto the floor. I gave him a hand.

" I could get up myself," he said.

" I'm going to get breakfast, what do you want?" I asked him.

" I don't know, anything they have will be fine." He answered.

I grabbed the room crystal, and headed out with a some jewels. However, I completely forget today was a festival.

As I made my way towards the nearest cafe, I saw a spot of pink hair. But then it disappeared. As I dazed out, the crowd mushed me into the cafe, so I stepped in and waited in line. When it was my turn to order, I ordered a sausage,egg, FlFluffin. And knowing that dragon slayers eat a lot, I order 7 Flgriddle ( anyone see the fast food references here?), and stepped to the waiting line.

5 minutes later...

I finally finished waiting, and brought the food back to the room, I used the room crystal to get in, and dumped the food onto a table.

Sting came out from the bathroom, prepared for the day, and I gave him his breakfast.

" How'd you know I eat this much?" Sting asked.

ouch.

" I know a dragon slayer, used to." I answered, pain flickering in my body. ( I tried, and I'm terrible, I won't do the pain flicker again)

" Really?! What was His name? Or her." Sting gushed.

Excited much?!

I took in a breath of air... Am I ready?

I hope so.

" Natsu Dragneel," I whispered.

" Really?!" Sting gushed again.

No suprise there that he heard. Dragon slayers and their hearing.

" Yeah." I said and then exited the room.

I toke a stroll around town. The festival. I ran around and played some games for a while before I ran into sting.

No one POV

" What are you doing? Let's go!"

" Okay, okay," Assena answered.

They walked to the train station.

" Hey sting?"

" Yeah? And it's Master!"

" Can I not take the train?"

" Okay, sure. I'm a pro anyway. How are you going to get back to landcaster thought?"

" I'll fly, I can fly."

" YOU CAN? TAKE ME!"

Sting yelled, very excited.

Assena grabbed him and they flew back.

they landed infront of Assena's place.

" Bye!" Lucy/ Assena yelled while entering her home. But sting was long gone by then.

he went back to his house to find Lector, Frosch, and Rouge in the living room.

The they all slept.

Fairy tail

No One POV

Mirajane was wiping the counter, master was up in his office with the bills, and lisanna sat in a booth drinking a cup of who know what.

Team Natsu was on a job to kill some black snakes. But news has spread that Saber beat them. Now they are returning.

Wait a second, wasn't lisanna part of team Natsu?

oh, wait, Mira read some Love book and told them that it's best to serparte love from work. So they listened. Everyone was just chilling around the guild. But a dark aura by the name of Lucy still hangs on the walls. What happened?

No one knows, and no one knows what happened to Lucy's letter either. Or did a certain cat?

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _happy POV_**

 ** _I was flying to fairy hill to Carla's room to give her a fish when this chunk of paper flew by._**

 ** _I grabbed it. It was burnt. But it said " Dear juvia," and then some black stuff._**

 ** _I wonder who wrote it._**

 **That's all for this chapter! Sorry for the very late update btw. I will try to write more, but school is starting, *Giant sob* so can't promise, But until then, Byeeeeee! Oh and thank you guys, for waiting for this chapter. Ok, Byeeee!**


	14. Sorry

**hello fellow reader,I'm sorry for not putting up a chapter , as school has started and I have been very busy,but this weekend I will work on a chapter for you guy! If I don't have it up by Tuesday,it'll be in that week hopefully...but now I have to go! Thanks for waiting!**


	15. The Tigers

**Hellooooooooooo! I'm back with a new chapter! But first I'll answer to some reviews, and thanks for leaving them! And I thought about what you said of the GMG masters rule, and I'll make sting not participate, it just felt wrong.**

 **Okay:**

Jozanimelover- **Thank you! And quoting Taylor Swift, " Haters Gonna Hate,hate , hate hate," :D**

Jaz-Chan-Senpai: **Thanks!**

 **And without farther ado, because I think we've all had enough ado's ,I present to you, The chapter!**

No one POV

Lucy wakes up from her bed and staggers towards the bathroom where she got ready for the day. After that,she changed her clothes and walked to the guild.

When she arrived,she saw that everyone was already there.

"Hurry up,Assena! The train leaves in 30 minutes !" Minerva yelled at Assena/Lucy, giving her a glare.

" Wait,what am I doing? Where am I going?" Assena asked.

"Training, the GMG is in 5 months." Rouge said, before feeding Froshe.

So Assena rushed back to her home and started grabbing whatever she needed and whatever she can fit in the suitcase.

Then she rush back to the guild,and everyone hurried out the door,heading for the train station.

Everyone boarded the train that lead to crocus,which is where the GMG will be held. The train ride invloved Sting and Rogue getting sick and throwing up,and everyone else pretending to not know them.

When the train arrived, The dragon slayers Bounced up and ran towards the exit.

"Is it always like this?" Lucy/Assena Asked,even thought she obviously knew the answer. It is ALWAY like this. Dragon slayers are the worst.

"Yes," Minerva replied, finding this girl, a little , different.

The crew followed sting into the beautiful hotel that the settled in. Then,sting made everyone gather around after he got their keys.

"Alright, I have 2 rooms, each with three King beds, so me, Rogue, and Gajeel, will stay in one, and the girls with stay in the other. " Sting said, as he tossed the keys towards the girls, and telling them that their room number is 123, if they need them.

Then they left.

Minerva POV

I caught the keys and walked towards the elevator, with the two girl following me.

I swipe the chrystal card and entered, Almost sitting the door in the Assena girl's face, but I didn't, as we had to sort out our bed plan and everything. We decided Juvia will sleep near the door,Assena in the middle , and me near the window.

Then we unpacked and as the first day was free, we talked. I was actally enjoying it and I wasn't being my regular self, which was so odd. I almost wanted to shout at myself.

We had a blast and they were different from what I thought. I thought Assena was a snob, and a unclassy one, but she's not bad, not great like me thought. And Juvia is less strange then what I thought.

I had a good time.

No one POV

The boys entered their room and dropped the luggage on the floor. And then, being very childish, Gajeel and Sting jumped on their bed, with panther lily giving disapproving looks.

But Rogue was just chilling, reading a book, and hanging with Froshe.

Then the boys order room service, and then fell asleep.

As for the girls...

They talked about anything and everything. Then they passed out.

 **I couldn't upload this earlier because I got grounded from electronics. But I hope you enjoyed! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
